nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
DemonMonk Wlk(18),M(12)
=Description= Demonmonks work like Master of a Few Forms, except that you get even better saves(coupled with epic resilience and evasion, makes you close to immune to magic). However you will have no magic whatsoever once polymorphed into a demon(which you will be 24/7). Too bad, due to the massive swopping between monk and warlock classes, you have to play a lawful evil character. *Note: Author of this site is prone to being a goody two shoes **Note: Sadly as of patch 1.12, feats which affect Unarmed Strike (most notably including Weapon Specialization, Weapon Focus, and Improved Critical) no longer have any effect at all on Word of Changeing form. This is because creatures now use Creature Weapons instead of normal unarmed attacks, and feats affecting one do not appear to affect the other. There is no option to choose Creature Weapons as the weapon of choice for these feats. However, the Flurry of Blows and Greater Flurry of Blows is still fairly useful. =Character Creation= Demon Stats Str: 31 Dex: 25(Can be boosted to 29 using Leaps and Bounds) Con: 25 The rest of your stats are your own. *Your STR, DEX, and CON absolutely don't matter, because you'll always be fighting while demon shaped *Your final saving throws(with self buffs only), HP, and AC calculated by demon shape(at level 30, ac 49, hp 474) * Fortitude - 27, Reflex - 29, Will - 32 *Note: Yaayyy!! got MOTB, recalculated.. Self-buffed(Dark one's own luck, Leaps and Bounds). Combat values(with greater flurry) : Main Hand Attack Bonus: +32/+32/+32/+27/+22/+17/+12 Damage: 2-12+10 AC: 49 HP: 474 More AC can be added by drinking a potion of barkskin and using mage armor(or the improved version). Mage armour can be cast once a day, using UMD and a Mac-Fuirmidh Cithern =Notes:= Strengths *You in no way rely on equipment at all. (Great for low magic world PVP) *High UMD = Can cast anything from scrolls, that is, while in your...pathetic human form :P *Same BAB as a full level 30 warlock, but with more melee power. *Wisdom bonus to AC, Deflect Arrows, Evasion, and Tumble come from Monk. *Decent wisdom, tumble of 30, and demonshape means high AC. *Decent wisdom, monk levels, spellcraft 30, and good constitution (when demonshaped) *Flurry of blows works while demon shaped = 7 attacks a round at 2-12 dmg base +11 points str bonus for being a demon *Demonshape gives regeneration of 5, and fire immunity, spell resist of 28, damage reduction of 10/good and alchemical silver. *Warlock invocations are non dispellable *Demonshape is unlimited per day, after every conversation, plop it back on, and warlock buffs last 24 hrs, save the trouble of having to keep buffing Weaknesses *You completely and entirely rely on demonshape for melee power. *Your potential is only unleashed very late (warlock level 16, when you get word of changing) *Your total AB is only decent, and can't be increased with items. *You have no magic at all while demonshaped, which you will be at all times(no eldritch blasting around) -- No longer true; you can bring up the Quickcast menu, but only by clicking the "drippy eye" (player) menu; the key shortcut does not work *Conversations commonly break all forms of shapeshifting. But it’s okay, just remember to pop yourself back into demon when the conversation is over. *Always keep these buffs on before you demonshape(Word of changing-it isn’t 60 seconds as stated, I used AJ to bash happily through the vale without it ever wearing out on me): **Dark One’s Own Luck **Leaps and bounds **Dark Foresight If you are in a hurry(eg. Got ambushed right after a conversation, skip the above 2 steps, and plop right into demonshape and fight) *There's a problem with the animations, looks like demons were never expected to attack this often, or do circle kicks or cleaves, so it basically looks like you are walking into a crowd of enemies and staring them to death, while occasionally dodging a blow lazily. They try to kill you and it doesn't matter, because you never get hurt. But its very boring combat. =Progression Table= Skills recommended: Max tumble, Spellcraft(24 required for Eldritch master), Use Magic Device, and Concentration, spare points can go into diplomacy Category:Character builds Category:Arcane Spell Swords Category:Melee Character builds